


First Day of Christmas

by mightbeababygay



Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Canon Divergence, Christmas, Decorating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Christmas is here and Lexi wants Santa to decorate the house for her. Ben and Callum try their best.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559044
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is a new series I'm working on for Christmas - there's gonna be 12 parts posted every other day until Christmas! My Tumblr has the full list of what's come if you'd like to see!
> 
> Not Beta'd - All mistakes are my own!
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr @mightbeababygay - Let me know what you think!!

“Should I go hide upstairs until this is done?” Callum asked, eyes wide as he stepped down the final step of the Beale’s staircase to find Ben sat in the middle of the floor, completely surrounded by tinsel and cardboard boxes. God only knows what was in them. It had already looked like Christmas had exploded across the living room floor.

“No. You’re helping me.” Ben grinned mischievously, standing up from his spot to stalk over to Callum, hooking a piece of tinsel over his shoulders to pull him close and press their lips together. 

“I gotta get to work, babe.” Callum laughed, taking Ben’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to peck his lips once more. “I’m already late enough as it is.”

“They’re already dead - I doubt you’re gonna hurt their feelings by being late.” Ben pouted, eyes widening slightly in the perfect puppy dog expression. One which he knew worked on Callum everytime. 

“Fine.” Callum groaned as he - inevitably - gave in. “But only for a few hours. Then I gotta go to work.” He bopped Ben on the nose, grinning as the younger man snapped his teeth in his direction. 

“Thank you.” Ben grinned appreciatively, sliding the pink tinsel up from Callum’s back to wrap around his neck as a scarf. “I gotta get it all sorted before Lexi comes home from school. And I ain’t doing it all by myself.”

“Where’s Jay and Lola?” Callum frowned, stepping over to the closest box and pulling it open.

“Jay is too busy playing Grim Reaper, Lola’s at the salon.” Ben huffed. 

“Did you have something to do with this?” Callum asked, expression wide in disbelief as he pulled out a bundle of fairy lights from the box. From first glance, there must have been at least six different sets, all tangled together in one giant ball. 

Ben winced as he saw the mess that he’d made of the lights earlier on whilst Callum was in the shower. “It ain’t my fault, okay? Do you know how infuriating it is to try and untangle one of those things? Let alone a whole bunch of them.”

Rolling his eyes, Callum dropped the mess that was supposed to be the Christmas lights back in the box. “At least tell me you’ve done something? Other than create more mess.”

“I…I took the labels off the new tinsel?” Ben grinned innocently, a twinkle of mischief in his eye. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I ain’t got any patience and I’m the worst at fiddly stuff like this. Will you please help me? I’ll pay you back in blow jobs.”

“Are blow jobs gonna pay the rent?”

“No - but they’ll be the best orgasms of your life. I’ll make sure of it.” Ben stalked over to Callum, fingertips running over the length of his tie. “Please?” He whispered, eyes flicking seductively up to Callum. He wasn’t beneath using any technique he could to get Callum to join - even if that meant dropping to his knees right now.

Callum swallowed thickly as he looked between Ben’s eyes and his lips before slightly nodding his head. “Alright.” He murmured. “But only because this is our first Christmas together. It’s got nothing to do with blow jobs.”

Ben smirked, leaning up to press a wet kiss to Callum’s mouth. “Don’t lie, we both know exactly why you’re doing this.” 

“Because I love Christmas.” Callum huffed, blush fluttering across his cheeks as he started sorting through more of the boxes.

“Mhm, that’s not the only thing you love though, is it?” Ben pushed further, wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist from behind, pushing his hips forward into Callum’s arse.

“Honestly, you’re worse than a dog in heat.” Callum snorted. “Didn’t I just finish fucking your brains out an hour ago?”

“Yeah - an hour ago. I’m not as old as you. I was ready to go again before you’d even left the bed.”

“I ain’t old.” Scoffing, Callum turned to face Ben. “Keep insulting me and see how far you get with your blow jobs.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got plenty of people lined up, wanting my services.” Ben winked up at his boyfriend. 

“They’re gonna be waiting a long time.” Callum practically growled, hand cupping the back of Ben’s neck, thumb brushing over the litter of bite marks from one of their rougher moments some previous nights ago. “Forever, even.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Callum agreed, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. He bit down on Ben’s bottom lip, soothing it over with his tongue, hands gripping tighter around Ben as the younger man moaned. Callum reluctantly pulled away, slowing the kiss until they were just brushing lips. “Decorations first.”

Ben whined, head dropping to rest on Callum’s chest to catch his breath. “You’re such a tease, you know that right? I’ve turned you into a monster.”

“You say it like you hate it.” Callum laughed softly, running his hand through Ben’s hair.

“I do.”

“You really don’t.” Callum dropped a kiss to the top of Ben’s head before pulling away. He wandered over to the tangle of fairy lights to begin undoing them. “Come on, the quicker you help, the sooner you can get off. Put some tinsel up around the picture frames and TV. And, don’t tangle anything together.” Callum added the warning as an afterthought.

They worked in silence (apart from the Christmas songs he was humming under his breath) - Callum giving Ben orders on what to do, where to put tinsel or a snow globe or the porcelain santa - even if they did agree that it was more creepy than cute. 

“So, why are we doing this without Lexi? I would’ve thought she’d love this.” Callum mentioned from where he was sat on the sofa, still untangling the fairy lights. 

“She wanted Santa to do it for her, this year. I told her I’d ask him.” Ben smiled, lightly blushing at how cheesy it was - not that he cared. If anyone said anything, he wouldn’t even think twice before clobbering them one. 

“So if you’re Santa, does that make me your little helper?” Callum grinned cheekily, placing one set of untangled lights into the box for Lexi’s room. 

“Mhm, not so little though, are ya?” Ben stalked over to Callum, taking the pile of lights Callum was working on, dropping them onto the floor. Ignoring his protests, Ben clambered into Callum’s lap, knees digging into the sofa either side of his hips. 

“Ben…”

“Come on, we can take a break, can’t we? We’ve got the whole house to ourselves, when was the last time that happened?” Ben murmured, hands tangling into Callum’s hair as he rolled his hips forward. 

“Literally this morning. And before that, three days ago.” Callum rolled his eyes, hands coming to rest on Ben’s hips as he tried his best not to give in. “Besides, you’ve gotten good at being quiet.”

Ben purred, nipping at Callum’s chin. “Just a quick hand job, come on. We’ve got time.” He whispered against his skin, teeth scratching against his jaw line. 

Callum couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath, length twitching in his suit trousers with interest. He knew he couldn’t say no to Ben - he’d never been able to. Besides, Ben wouldn’t take no for an answer. He’d just tease and tease until Callum inevitably gave in. 

Like now. 

Grinning, Ben knew he’d managed to persuade Callum and leaned down to connect their lips, hand’s already going for his belt buckle which he managed to undo with ease. 

Licking into Ben’s mouth, he couldn't help but moan at how desperate Ben was acting as he started on the button and zipper of his trousers. Not wanting to waste any time either, he grabbed at Ben’s jeans to undo them. 

Before, he'd have fumbled, not being able to both undo Ben’s clothes and kiss him but now he could do this expertly. Something he was pretty proud of himself for, if he was being honest. Even if it wasn’t something he could stick on his resume. 

Sucking on Ben’s tongue, Callum pressed his hand against the bulge in his boxers, loving the sound of the soft, desperate moan that tumbled from Ben’s lips. He palmed over him slowly, teasingly, until Ben was breaking the kiss with a rushed whisper for him to hurry up. 

Ben tucked his head into Callum’s neck, licking and sucking at the skin as he pulled Callum’s length free from his boxers, the taller man letting out a quiet hiss as the cold air hit him.

“Ben,” Callum murmured, mimicking the shorter man’s actions and taking hold of his length. 

“Told you this was a good idea, didn’t I?” Ben muttered against Callum’s ear, thumb teasing the head of his cock. 

“Y-yeah.” Callum agreed, already breathless as he tried to concentrate on touching Ben. “Probably one of the only good ones you’ve had.”

“Oi,” Ben quipped, nipping at Callum’s neck playfully. “I’ve had loads of good ideas. You remember the other month, with the ice cubes? That wasn’t a bad idea, was it?”

Callum groaned, head dropping forward as he swiped his thumb over the slit of Ben’s cock, spreading the pre-come to use as lube. “I-okay, maybe you’ve had some good ideas, then.”

“I know.” Ben moaned against Callum’s neck, hips rocking up into his hand as they stroked over or another steadily. It wasn’t unusual for them to get one another off like this - together at the same time. But that didn’t mean it was easy to do. 

The overloading senses of Callum touching him, his calloused palm against his length, the sound of his soft murmurs of appraisal against his ear telling him how good he was, how much he loved Ben touching him with shuddering breaths which fanned hot air over his neck.

It made it difficult to concentrate on touching him. Usually, he was an expert at this (if he did say so himself), from years of experience. First, with his own hand and then came all the men from the dating app. He knew how to do this.

If he wanted, he could get Callum off within minutes. Ben had long since perfected this, he knew exactly what Callum needed. Whether it was a fleeting touch over his slit to tease, or massaging just under the head with his thumb, how firmly to grip him and just the right speed to flick his wrist to really get him going. Ben knew it all.

And yet, with Callum touching perfectly so, he could barely remember what to do. Because, as much as he loved to brag about how good he was, Callum also knew exactly what to do to make his breath speed up and his moans turn desperate. 

Ben tilted his head up to connect their mouths, tongues colliding together. Truthfully, just kissing Callum was his favourite thing to do. Whether it was in bed, on the sofa or even at the car lot between customers. He couldn’t get enough.

Before, with others, kissing had always been the bit leading on to something else, something more. But Callum knew how to make Ben forget about everything else except him. He kissed him in a way that overwhelmed him, left him dazed with feeling nothing but needing Callum's lips back on his. 

“Cal…” Ben gasped into his mouth, hand working faster over Callum.

“Fuck, Ben.” Callum groaned, head dropping to his shoulder. He forced his eyes open, watching his length sliding in and out of Ben's fist, shiver running down his spine. “God…”

Ben pulled Callum back up by the fingers tangled in his hair, reconnecting their lips in a sloppy kiss, neither able to concentrate as they got closer to coming.

He moaned desperately into Callum’s mouth, breathy pants fanning across his flushed cheek. 

“B-Ben,” Moaning, Callum sped up his hand, thighs shaking already.

“Me t-too,” Ben whimpered in agreement, sweaty foreheads pressed together. “Callum,” He whined, pulling at his boyfriend’s hair achingly. 

Callum gasped against Ben’s mouth, neither of them having the capacity - or breath - to continue kissing, their focus purely on bringing one another over the edge.

Gripping at the nape of Callum’s neck, Ben whined his name as his hips twitched, come dribbling down his length as his thighs shook. 

“Fuck.” Callum dragged out the word with a moan, spurred on by the blissed out look on Ben’s face, the shaky moans he was letting out as he rode the aftershocks. Head tipping back as his body shuddered, Callum soon followed suit, coming over Ben’s hand with a grunt.

Panting heavily, Callum dropped his head back against the sofa, sweat already cooling on his body. Groaning, his softening cock giving a feeble twitch as he watched Ben lick the come off of his hand, making obscene noises, eyes locked with Callum’s. 

“God, you’re insatiable, aren’t you?” Callum grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“No, I think my sex drive is pretty healthy.” Ben winked, cupping Callum’s face with his hand, wet from spit, to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Especially when I’ve got a boyfriend as gorgeous of you.”

“Mhm, flattery’ll get you everywhere.” Callum smiled, pecking Ben’s lips once more before nuzzling his head into his neck.

“I don’t need to flatter you, you give me everything I want, anyway.” Ben smiled, hands brushing through Callum’s hair. 

“So what you’re saying is, I need to stop spoiling you?”

“No, you need to carry on.” Ben huffed, head resting on Callum’s shoulder as he breathed in his scent. 

“Do you think it’ll ever stop being, y’know, like this?” Callum asked into the silence that had fallen around them.

“What d’you mean?” Mumbling, Ben tried to blink himself back from the brink of sleep. “Like wha’?”

“You know...intense. Like, this constant need thrumming under my skin every time I look at you. How I can’t help myself when you look at me a certain way.”

“You wanna have boring, vanilla sex once a week, on a Friday, at 8pm?” Ben barely managed to drag his head up from Callum’s shoulder to look at him. 

“No.” Callum frowned. “I don’t want that - that’s what I’m afraid of. I mean, it’s not just sex that I’m with you for, you know that. I just...it’s so good, right? Sometimes too good and I don’t know if it’s because it’s new, y’know, or because it’s you. It’s stupid, forget it.” Callum shook his head at himself.

“I think,” Ben cupped Callum’s face, pressing their lips together. “That you’re gorgeous, hot, sexy, adorable.” Laughing at the grimace Callum pulled from being called adorable, Ben brushed the fallen strands of hair back from Callum’s forehead. “I’m never going to stop wanting you. And that’s what matters, yeah? As long as we want one another, it won’t ever be boring. If it’s too much, we can calm it down, if that’s what you want. Don’t want you feeling pressured, if I’m being bossy or-,”

“No, it ain’t like that, that’s not what I meant.” Callum interrupted him. 

“I’m just saying you can say no and it’s okay. I ain’t gonna be mad at you.”

“I know. I just don’t want you getting bored of me.”

“Never.” Ben promised with a smile. “You wanna slow things down a bit?”

“No.” Callum shook his head quickly, pulling Ben even closer. “Not at all.”

\--

“You excited for Christmas then?” Callum asked. They’d finally finished decorating downstairs (with only the tree topper for Lexi to do) and were now finishing the decorating of Lexi’s room. Callum was sat on the small bed, watching Ben tie the fairy lights around the headboard. 

“Yeah, it’s gonna be good.” Ben smiled over at Callum briefly before focusing back on his work. “Apart from sorting out what we’re doing - mixing Beale’s and Mitchell’s never work, especially at Christmas. Me and Lola need to work out who’s getting to spend what day with who, for Lexi. Plus she’ll wanna come see you. And, like you said, it’s our first Christmas together so I gotta fit you in somewhere.”

“Oh,” Callum grinned, looking down at his lap. He wasn’t expecting Ben to make plans for him - with Lexi. He knew that he’d see Ben at some point over the festive period, but he hadn’t expected an ‘official’ thing. 

“What, you thought I was just gonna ignore you for the rest of December?” Ben smiled, even if his expression clearly read as confusion. 

“No, no I just-,” Callum sighed. “Christmas ain’t ever been a big deal, for us. Between my mum leaving when we were young and my dad drinking constantly, it was just me and Stu. And even then it was just toast - not a big meal or anything. No presents. So Christmas - I sort of gave up with it. The first ‘real’ Christmas I had was with Whitney but even that was...y’know.” He shrugged. 

“Okay.” Ben came to sit down next to Callum, wrapping his arm around his shoulders for comfort. “You’re spending Christmas with us.”

“What, no. Ben, I can’t. That’s your family time.”

“You are family, Cal. Even my dad said so. And we’re gonna have the best Christmas ever, okay? Ice skating, panto’s, Winter Wonderland, movies - all of it.” Ben promised. “And, I ain’t taking no for an answer so don’t even think about arguing with me.”

“Yeah?” Callum grinned after a moment. He couldn’t lie, he was already excited for this. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming Tuesday - featuring Lexi and pantomime!


End file.
